prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 063
Meg calls round in time to find Mum collapsed and phones Greg. Doreen is there in reception when he takes the call so hears that Mum is sick. Vera's only concern is what Meg was doing at Mum's house. Bea taunts Martha in face of Toni's offer to protect her. Bea offers Doreen the chance to make up, but Doreen can't forgive Bea for hitting her. After examining Mum, Greg diagnoses pleurisy. Despite Meg's assumption that Vera will shop her over visiting Mum, she only tells Erica that Mum is ill and to ask Greg for further details. Meg goes to visit Karen at Angela's to tell her Mum is ill, but largely to try to make her feel guilty about refusing to live in and look after Mum. Erica inspects the laundry as part of her preparations to leave which makes Lizzie suspicious. Angela tells Karen she does not think she is suitable to run the halfway house, as she failed to help Mum. Jacqui Coulson's daughter Ros arrives to visit Toni, claiming to be her niece, and is searched then has to be interviewed by Erica. Doreen takes the opportunity of delivering Erica's tea tray to say how much all the women like and respect her. Ros tells Toni her real surname and threatens Toni that she has evidence that Toni killed her mother. Toni points out that she only has hearsay evidence from her mother which would not be admissible in court. Doreen carries on with her buttering up campaign but lets it slip that Meg had been visiting Mum. Erica is furious and blames Greg and Vera for not telling her sooner. Ros visits Pearl's where her mother used to work, and finds a gun in a drawer while packing up her mother's things. Erica tells the women she is taking extended leave: Jim will be Acting Governor and Vera Acting Deputy. Jim returns early from holiday to take up the position. Erica tells him about her concerns for Doreen's mental health. Doreen follows Erica to reception to say goodbye to her. Glenys retracts her evidence at Toni's trial, claiming she was shortsighted and only saw the back of the murderer's head. Erica mopes at home and in desperation phones up an old friend Nancy to invite her to dinner, but is turned down. Doreen makes it up with Lizzie. Jim announces the changes he has been planning since Erica left. He swaps the cell allocations and tells them they will be moved on a regular basis in future. Bea is shocked when Vera refuses to let the women send flowers to Mum. When Meg tries to reason with her, Vera reminds her that it's not too late for her association with Mum to be reported. Bea organises a protest, which both Martha and Doreen say they will join. Meg goes for a sherry at Erica's and is surprised to find that Erica is planning to get involved with the halfway house. During the cell change the following morning, Bea rushes Vera and grabs her keys, locking Vera and Jim on the other side of a security gate and threatening to set fire to a pile of mattresses as a bargaining ploy. The officers find the fire extinguishers have been emptied. Jim is forced to take back the new cell allocations, promising that no-one will be sent to solitary as a result of the protest. Erica relaxes in a new kaftan and is busy organising her social life over the phone. She airily tells her caller "I can't remember the last time I went to a ball, let alone the Lord Mayor's". The women find the rec room has been stripped and that Jim has put them all on report. When Bea responds by calling him a "baarstard", Jim takes away their buy-up. Toni is found not guilty of both first and second degree murder, but Sean rejects her and Ros shoots her as she leaves the court. Previous Episode Episode 062 Next Episode Episode 064 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season